


Heterometrus swammerdami

by apollotaire



Series: Clarke the animal nerd [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, More gay nerds, another animal!, clarke is obsessed with scorpions, this is not hetero no matter how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollotaire/pseuds/apollotaire
Summary: Octavia scoffed and said, “Lexa, are you sure you’re not covering up the fact that you’re obsessed? Because Clarke? Obsessed with scorpions? Never.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one :D I was on the National Geographic site, bc, I'm a nerd, and I got clexa inspiration from?? scorpions??? idk

Lexa was trying to enjoy the sun, she really was, but Clarke insisted on something else. 

 

They were on vacation in Karnataka, India and ever since Clarke had seen a scorpion (a  [ _ Heterometrus swammerdami _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heterometrus_swammerdami) , as Lexa was informed later. “The biggest scorpions!” “That’s nice, Clarke.”), she was  _ obsessed.  _ And when Lexa had told Octavia this over the phone, she simply had scoffed and said, “Lexa, are you sure you’re not covering up the fact that  _ you’re  _ obsessed? Because Clarke? Obsessed with scorpions? Never.”

 

Octavia had been proven wrong as soon as she asked Clarke how the vacation was, and all she got were scorpion facts. She apologised to Lexa the following day. 

 

Clarke was enjoying their vacation, too, and despite the fact that it really seemed like it, she wasn’t talking about scorpions  _ all  _ the time. Like when they had seen the tigers in the  Nagarhole National Park, Clarke had been enthralled with the tigers and the next few pages in her ‘Karnataka’ sketchbook consisted of tigers. 

 

The next few days existed of scorpions, very late nights and making sure Clarke didn’t burn.

 

“Lexa, this one is sad.” A slightly intoxicated Clarke murmured.

 

“Hit me.” Lexa said and looked at over at Clarke, who was curled up in a blanket, and a safe distance from the scorpion that had decided that their balcony was a great place for just relaxing.

 

“You ready?” Lexa hummed in agreement. “Okay so, ‘ Even a small amount of alcohol placed on a scorpion will make it go crazy and sting itself to death!’”

 

Lexa frowned and looked at the glass of whiskey in Clarke’s hand and the scorpion that was on their balcony. She looked at Clarke, who was talking about how sad it was that scorpions couldn’t have alcohol, truly a  _ tragedy. _

 

“Then I would make sure your glass doesn’t fall down, or out little friend here won’t be happy.” Lexa said and replaced the glass with Clarke’s sketchbook, because the scorpion just moved into another position, and Clarke had requested Lexa to do that.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.” Clarke says softly as she starts drawing, and Lexa is sure she’s never been this happy in her life.

  
  



End file.
